As the Stars Fall
by Arctic Princess
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries, but basically this is a fic about Daine and Numair. Ozorne comes back to life, and a girl named Lillian creates many conflicts. Please read it! There's lots of soap-operaish fights in the fic, but it ends sweet.
1. Lillian

OK everyone, This is my first ever fan fiction, so don't blame me if it's not that good. I will get better. J Anyways, so nobody sues me, all the characters in this story belong to Tamora Pierce (except for Lillian), and I am not earning any money off them. I'm also not trying to steal them. All I wrote is this story……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Veralidaine Sarrasri leaped across the green meadows and into the arms of her love/fiance, Numair Salmalin. She buried her head snugly into him broad shoulder, and it found a place where her head fit perfectly. 

"Hello beautiful," Numair greeted, "Ready to start the day?" 

"Of course," Daine replied cheerfully. Arm in arm, they both walked back to the tower together. 

Once safely inside the tower, Numair brushed Daine's cheek with his lips and said, "Magelet, a good friend of mine is coming to stay in Tortall for a while. She's going to be in the room next to ours." 

Daine raised her eyebrows. "So, another "friend" of yours is coming, and even living in a room next to ours!?" Numair grinned. 

"Getting jealous magelet," he teased, "Don't worry, she has been my friend ever since I fell into the pond and she helped me out." Seeing the amused look on Daine's face, he added,"That was when I was only six, and I trust that you will be nice to her, I haven't had contact with her for years." 

"I've always been tolerant of your "friends," Daine protested. Numair laughed and reminded her, "What about last week when you yelled at a girl to stop Flirting!" 

"Almost always," she said defiently. Both laughed, and Daine said softly, "I trust you." 

The next morning, Daine woke up to strong arms shaking her. Groaning, she rolled over to see Numair's handsome face staring down at hers. She blinked sleepily, and Numair shoved a pile of clothes at her. "Hurry and get dressed," he said urgently, "She's almost here, we need to go meet her!" She sat up slowly and began putting her clothes on. 

"Why are you so excited to see her," Daine grumbled, "And I didn't know she was coming today." But she turned around and realized Numair had already dashed down the steps. Daine sighed again, ran a brush through her hair, and followed him. Kitten cheeped a good morning and Daine patted her head, then continued down the stairs. The wildmage stepped on to the grass, and almost fell over in fury as she saw a shapely blond dashing into Numair's arms. Numair looked startled for a moment, then returned the hug. Just as Daine was about to rush over and slap Numair and the blond, Numair turned around and noticed Daine. He looked guilty for only an instant, then said,"Hi Daine, this is Lillian, Lillian, this is Daine." The blond looked her over for a while in distain, and Daine suddenly became aware of her messy hair, and unladylike outfit. Lillian had her blond hair in perfect waves, and the sun shone on them to make them seem to shimmer. Then Lillian spoke in a falsely sweet voice,"So this is the Veralidaine Sarrasri I've heard so much about. Numair told me all about you," It suddenly hit Daine that Numair must have been in contact with Lillian after all. She turned and shot a fierce glare at Numair, then replied in a equally sweet voice,"If you've heard about me, then you must know about my engagement with Numair, I suggest you consider it a while before you touch him." This time it was Numair's turn to glare, and Lillian put on a totally fake sad face. "Numair, I'm sorry, I guess I should have thought about it, *****Sniff***** I didn't know that she would care…." She broke off as Numair patted her shoulder. "Daine was being grumpy because she woke up early, I'm sure she'll apologize later." Lillian shot Daine a triumphant smile, and Daine coughed in surprise. 

"YOU want ME to apologize to HER!?" Daine finally managed to say. 

"Of course, what you said to her was totally unfair and wrong," Numair declared starting to get angry. They started to argue, and Numair finally told Daine he would bring Lillian to her room and come back to settle it later. As Numair carried Lillian's packs up the steps to the tower, Lillian couldn't help but send Daine one last gleeful look. 

(A/N: So how do you like the first chapter? I'll try to get another one up soon, I promise u, if I get 10 reviews, I'll post another chapter! Can u tell this is kinda soap operaish? Lol. Bye!)


	2. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: Hey everyone, I decided that if I posted the second chapter maybe more people would read it. I know no one wants to read a story with only one chapter in it. But please review!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't know what has gotten into him," Daine fumed as she paced back and forth,"He's never been like this before!"

"What am I going to do Kit!" She wailed to a blue scaled dragon to her left. Kitten chirped reassuringly, and Daine felt a little better. Daine heard a knock on her door, and Kitten ran to open it. In stomped a red-faced Numair. 

"Daine, why were you so mean to her! I've never seen you like this!" Numair yelled. Daine felt a burst of anger at how blind Numair was to Lillian's actions. 

"Why are you blaming me, she was the one being mean!" she yelled back. Daine could feel tears gathering, and she blinked them back. Finally, after a long awkward moment of silence, Numair sighed. 

"I don't want to fight with you, I just hope you get along better in the future."

"Alright," Daine agreed,"I don't want to fight with you either, not when we're getting married!" Numair laughed and leaned closer to her. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, and held onto her tighter. Then………….*KNOCK KNOCK* Daine frowned and Numair kissed her briefly again, then went to open the door. As Daine expected, Lillian stood there. "She had this all planned out!" Daine thought angrily,"She doesn't want to have me alone with Numair." Then to her annoyance, she heard Lillian's shrill voice say sweetly,"I'm soooooo sorry Numair, I didn't mean to interrupt!! I came to invite you to a picnic with me, but I guess I'll leave…." To Daine's horror, she heard Numair tell Lillian it was ok, then eagerly agree to go on the picnic with her! She didn't even mention Daine.

@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

Daine sighed as she thought about what a wonderful time Numair must be having with Lillian. She was still lost in thought when there was a knock on her door. "Maybe it's them!" Daine thought happily. She ran over and threw open the door. Then she tried to hide her disappointment as Tkaa slithered in the door. 

"Why so disappointed to see me, are you expecting anyone else?"Tkaa asked, sounding a little hurt. The jealous girl sighed again and told Tkaa all that had happened. 

"Oh, so you're jealous….."Tkaa began in a teasing tone, but stopped when Daine punched him lightly. Then there was another knock on the door. Tkaa opened it and Daine heard an ear piercing scream. 

"EWWWW!!!!! GROSS!!! There's a snake in your room Daine!"Lillian screamed for the whole tower to hear. 

"It's ok, stop screaming, that's only Tkaa,"Daine said resentfully. 

"IT has a Name!"Lillian screeched, then wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

"Well anyways,"Lillian began, trying not to stare at Tkaa,"Numair went to look at scrolls with Sir Myles. Also, I think that you should stay away from Numair. He obviously thinks you are annoying. I had to save him from a boring afternoon by taking him on this picnic. You should thank me." Daine couldn't believe her ears. 

"YOU want ME to stay away from NUMAIR!?"she screamed,"We're getting married!"

"That will be taken care of, he will marry me instead,"Lillian checked each perfect fingernail,"You are only a little obstacle in my path." Daine felt fury mounting as she said each word. She tried to control herself for Numair's sake, but failed. She slapped Lillian as hard as she could. Just then, Numair came in the door holding a scroll. When he saw what had just taken place, he dropped the scroll and ran to Lillian's side.

"I was only trying to be friends,"Lillian cried, sobbing into Numair's shirt,"I didn't think I would be so unwelcome. I'll just leave!" She got up and ran out the door, Numair following her. 

"Lillian, wait!"

[A/N: ARG!!! Isn't Lillian just evil!! Well just wait, I'm just going to make her even more evil!! *grins* Well anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I guess since I didn't meet my goal of 10 reviews I'm gonna make it 10 now. I'll let u read more if you review! Bye Bye for now!]


	3. SelfPity

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: Ok everyone, this is the third chapter, and so far it looks like Numair and Daine's relationship is just getting worse!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two hours of unhappiness later, Daine saw Numair come back into their room. 

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, do you know how you just treated one of my best friends? You have hurt her, emotionally and physically. Thank Mithros I was able to chase her back."

"I wonder why,"Daine thought sarcastically. 

"Numair, listen to me, she was the one trying to break up our relationship, she wanted to get married to you!"Daine cried. 

"I won't listen,"Numair burst in, "When at first you were jealous, I took it as a compliment because you loved me, now I think you've taken your jealously too far." 

"JEALOUSLY!!!!,"Daine burst out,"how could you say that! You don't believe me! You take her word over mine!!?" Daine was so furious she couldn't stop the flow of cutting words flying from her mouth. 

"If you have no trust in me, why should we get married, you are already seeing me as a little baby that needs to be under your control!"The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Numair looked hurt for a moment, then angry.

"Fine, you are the most unreasonable person I've ever met, leave!" Numair shouted. Daine stalked out of the room angrily, trying to hold back tears. . 

%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Daine stumbled into the room down the hall from Numair. It was a guestroom, and Daine decided to stay there for the time being. She sat on the bed and the sharp words she had said to Numair played over and over in her head. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She buried her head into her pillow and sobbed, her heart nearly breaking. Then, to her surprise, she heard a worried chirp next to her head, and she looked up to see Kitten staring down at her, round eyes filled with worry. Next to Kitten, she saw Tkaa looking gloomy also. 

"How did you two get here," Daine wondered in surprise.

"We followed you here because we were worried,"Tkaa quickly explained. 

"Well at least some one cares about me,"Daine replied, her eyes filling once again. 

[A/N: Well, it seems like Daine is drowning in her self pity here. I know this isn't very Daine-Like, but I'm just trying to make it dramatic, so bear with me! Please Review! Next chapter will be up when it get 17 reviews! So review review review!!]


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: Wow thanks everyone for reviewing! I really appreciated all the nice comments! I'll give replies to some of them at the end of the chapter. I won't be able to do this a lot tho. Ok, I'll shut up now, on to the story!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Numair sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. 

"What have I done," he thought sadly,"I just lost my soon-to-be wife, and the only woman I have ever truly loved." He put his head between his hands, and his heart throbbed with sadness. He felt like punching himself for saying all those things. 

"They weren't true,"he whispered into the silence,"Daine, I love you." Numair decided to get some fresh air and think about what he had done.

"Maybe there is some way to fix it,"he thought hopefully. Numair walked up to Balor's Needle, and sat there, breathing in the fresh air. He heard light footsteps approaching, and his heart leaped with hope. 

"Maybe, just maybe,"Numair crossed his fingers and sat up straight in his seat. A figure drew into view, and Numair's face fell. Lillian walked over to Numair and sat down next to him. 

"This doesn't look anything like the greatest mage in Tortall,"she teased,"you look more like a lost little boy. Come on, you have to show her you don't care, and can live without her."

"She's right,"Numair reasoned with himself,"I can't just mope around and let her think I can't live without her." 

"Lillian," he said out loud,"no wonder you are one of my best friends, thank you for being here for me." Numair looked into his friend's eyes, and saw a degree of warmth that made him feel so much better. Then, without warning, Lillian pulled him into her arms. Numair, shocked and confused, let her kiss him. An image of Daine's lovely and caring face popped into his mind instinctively, and suddenly he knew this was wrong. Just as he was about to push Lillian away, his worst nightmare happened. Daine, looking more beautiful than ever, appeared in front of him. Her face was filled with a combination of anger, sadness, betrayal, and disappointment. 

"How could you Numair!?"Daine burst out, "how could you do this to me!?" Numair watched as she burst into heartbreaking sobs, and longed to comfort her, but deep inside his heart, he knew that it was over. Daine would never forgive him. She ran down the steps of the tower sobbing as she ran. 

"Daine, wait! Let me explain!"Numair cried, dashing after her. A tug on his sleeve stopped him. 

"Give her some time alone,"Lillian explained, "let her think." Desparately Numair fought her hold, but Lillian hung on. Finally, Numair sat down feeling like his world had ended. 

"You were wrong,"he said at last, his voice breaking,"I really can't live without her. It's the truth. I can't pretend it's not. Now I've lost her." A tear slid**__**down Numair's cheek, and he didn't bother to wipe it away, but Lillian took out a silk hankerchief and helped him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by kissing you, I just wanted to make you feel better,"Lillian lied convincingly. 

"That's alright, I just need some time alone. I'm going back to my room."

[A/N: Awww…how sad….poor Daine and Numair…Anyways, review review review! Hm..this time I'll post another chapter when I get 25 reviews! Aren't I mean. Hehe, here's replies to some of u're comments:

Lady Lianna: Hi there! Ok, I have obeyed u're request, hope u enjoyed the 4th chapter! Keep reading! Thanks for all u're support! Oh yea, um.. I guess u could post more than one.., but just not more than two I guess. Lol *grins*

Clarylissa: hm…that's a nice suggestion…I would use it, only I have another guy from Daine's past I'm gonna use.. *grins mischievously* U'll have to keep reading to find out!

Daine: Ok, I'll keep writing if u keep reviewing! 

Martini: Thanks for reading!

Lady Arabian Knight: I know, Numair just doesn't get it does he…well sorry I just dashed your hopes of them making up, I just made their relationship even worse! At least now u know that Numair still loves Daine tho. Don't worry, _most likely_ this will start and end up a D/N fic. *hint hint* lol

Amberel: Thanks! Well I've honored your request. Hope u still like it!

Alisa: yea, *more hints: They're my favorite couple too!* *sighs* I got to stop giving out so many hints!

Senna Night: I'm glad u like it!

Martini: Hehe, yea, Lillian is gonna be even more evil in the future! Keep reading!

Daine: Yea, Numair should be able to tell, but because he can't it just makes the story more interesting! Hehe!

Dolphingurl: Thanks! Ok, also thanks for the tip, now anonymous people can post too!

The Lady Maharet of Raleigh: Thanks for the support, it makes me happy… and happy means I wanna write! Lol

Lady Arabian Knight: Thanks for all the reviews u've posted! 


	5. Daine Moves Out

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: The fifth chapter is up! I had already written this beforehand, but you guys are almost to the point I stopped! I better hurry and keep going! I'm so sad, I didn't get 25 reviews! Oh well, I guess I will be nice and still post this chappie. Enjoy, and remember to review! *runs off*]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once inside his room, Numiar felt comforted. Confused, he finally realized that what was making him feel better was the familiar smell of Daine. It brought back bittersweet memories to him, from the day when she first looked into his unfocused hawk eyes, to the night when she had agreed to marry him. Now it was all over. Numair inhaled deeply, thinking of the way a wisp of her hair would often fall into her eyes, and how beautiful she was. He longed to stroke her soft hair, and tuck the stray piece of hair behind her ears. The more he thought, the more is heart throbbed with love, and Numair punched the bed in fury at himself and regret. A gentle knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, and he opened it to see Lillian. 

"I brought you dinner,"she said sweetly,"I thought you might be hungry." Now that she mentioned it, Numair realized that he was hungry. Eagerly, he ate the food that she brought, and thanked her. 

After eating, Numair felt a little better, and begged Lillian to help him explain to Daine. She agreed, and after watching him eat, she walked away…...in the opposite direction of Daine's room.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Daine had watched Lillian enter Numair's room, and sadly walked backed to her room. She lay back on her bed as the tears started to fall again. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Daine woke up to find her face tear stained and wondered why she felt so depressed. Then it all came flooding back to her. The fight, seeing Numair and Lillian kissing. Daine sighed and forced herself to get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast. To her surprise, Numair wasn't there, but Lillian was. She was just about to walk away when Lillian called to her. Reluctantly Daine turned around. 

"If you're looking for Numair, he already left. He ate early just to avoid seeing you. Last night, he was with me, he never wants to see you again, you can leave now!" Lillian smiled smugly. Daine was determined not to cry. Blinking back tears, she turned around and fled. Lillian grinned in satisfation.

"It looks as if every thing is going as planned, "she said to herself happily. Just then, Numair walked slowly down the stairs with tousled hair and looking completely miserable. 

"Where's Daine?" he asked sounding both grumpy and hopeful. 

"Oh Numair, don't worry about her so much, come eat, I made you breakfast." Lillian wanted to make sure he believed Daine didn't love him anymore, so she added, "I tried to comfort her, but she was so stubborn she said she didn't want to see you anymore. She moved out this morning." Numair sighed and put his head in his hands. He looked so heartbroken that Lillian almost wanted to tell him the truth just to make him feel better. She quickly dismissed the thought. "Ozore will be disappointed in me," she reminded herself.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

[A/N: Dun Dun Dun! *gong sounds* OZORNE IS BACK!!! *grins maliciously* Aren't I mean…this is pretty sad actually, but *hint* *hint* I like Daine and Numair as a couple! Most likely it will end being them as a couple *hint hint* hehe! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, you are all so kind! I haven't been flamed yet..thanks! I really don't appreciate people who flame me, it's just plain mean! Ok, anyways, next chapter will be up when I get 34 reviews, I gotta start writing!]

Caitlin: Ok, I hope u liked the 5th chapter, even though I haven't made Daine and Numair make up YET! Hehe!

Lady Lianna: Hey, thanks for reviewing again! *giggles at review* Lol. Sadly, Lillian won't go away until close to the end. *sighs* Darn. Oh no! *gasps* I just gave YET another hint! Oh well, I hope you will all keep reading anyway. Thanks for all your kind comments and reviews! 

clarylissa : Well, wonder no more, the next chapter is here! J/k, Thanks for continuing reading!

The Lady Maharet of Raleigh: Hehe, thanks, I'm glad u like it, yea, it's sad, but I'll make up for it at the end! Yours was the 20th review, so I waited for a few more people to review before I posted it. *is punched* Ouch! ^_^ Now I have to leave u to wonder what happens next, sorry that Daine/Numair haven't made up yet. Bye!

Silva Sun : I'm sorry, I know I'm mean, but I just can't help it! I hope u still keep reading cuz I'll make it up to u by being nice later on. 


	6. Perin and Ouna!

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: Hey everyone! This is the 6th chapter of As the Stars Fall… Enjoy! Hehe in this chapter Daine sees someone from her past. Feel the suspense! *tries to look mysterious* J/k, lol. ^_^ Please please review! I love reviews! This is all I've written beforehand. Updates are going to come slower now if you guys don't review and stuff my inbox full of review alerts! *looks hopeful* Now I actually have to work and keep writing. Keep reading! Oh, and by the way, I had a good point brought up by Clarylissa(): When I make Ozorne come back should he be a stormwing or human? U can read my little debate at the end. Review with any suggestions!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Daine was in the forest thinking. She blocked off all her contact to the animals, she didn't feel like talking to anyone. Sadly, she decided she would ask Ouna if she could live with her. The low-spirited wildmage walked slowly out of the forest, and crashed right into Perin! Startled, she looked into his eyes and saw the love and friendliness she needed. 

"Daine! You're back!!" Perin exclaimed happily, "I thought I would never see you again!" Then he looked closely at her, and to his dismay he saw tears welling up in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asked looking so concerned that Daine burst into anguished sobs again. 

"You can tell me later if you like," Perin said hastily, "I'll take you to find Ouna." Daine nodded gratefully and followed him. They found Ouna in the stable softly talking to the horses. She turned at the sound of their footsteps, and her face lit up when she saw Daine. But then she saw Daine's blotchy and tearstained face, and asked gently, "Is this about Numair?" Daine nodded miserably. 

"Well……I have an idea," Ouna said grinning wickedy, "There's a ball coming up, and I'll take you to find a new dress. Numair will get his act together when he sees you, or I'll teach him a lesson." Daine agreed, rather reluctantly though. She didn't want to go to a ball when she was feeling so miserable, but Ouna seemed to want to cheer her up. She didn't want to dampen Ouna's spirits.

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

The next day, Ouna dragged her to countless numbers of shops. She said she wouldn't stop until Daine picked out the perfect dress to knock Numair off his feet. Finally, with Ouna's constant urging, Daine tried on a lavendar dress that covered her feet and dragged behind her. It had shimmering golden lace on the sleeves, waist, and the bottom of the dress. When Daine looked in the mirror, her mouth dropped open. She had to admit, she looked beautiful. Her mood immediately lightened, and she even bought golden shoes, earings, and a necklace to go with it. Ouna finally left her alone after bringing the dress home, and Daine sat down on her bed. How she wished Numair was here to comfort her. The thought of him and Lillian together made her want to cry. Daine blinked the gathering tears back, and focused on the upcoming ball. "I have to look perfect, and make a dramatic entrance, but Ouna would make sure of that!" she thought to herself. Daine smiled happily as she imagined the look Numair would have on his face. Keeping that in mind, she fell into the first dreamless sleep she had in many days. 

[A/N: Yay! This is the first sign of maybe good news in the story! Hm…I wonder what happens at the ball? Sorry, I just HAD to add to the suspense. Lol. Please review! I love reviews! It makes me feel happy. This is my first fanfic too, so I want positive opinions so I can keep writing! Bye bye until the next chappie! P.S. this time, I refuse to update until I have 47 updates! I know I'm mean, sorry, but I have to have time to write!]

Lady of the Shadows: I know, Lillian's just evil isn't she. I wanted to make her someone you guys could hate easily. She does actually show a little bit of humane feelings at the end of the last chapter when she felt sorry for Numair though. I will try to write fast!

The One Who Dreams: Hey, thanks for reading my story! Hehe, yea, I'm making them both seem so pathetic. Lol. Yea, I will try to mend everything up between them. Keep reading!

The Lady Maharet of Raleigh: hehe, yea, that's a good idea! Since u're such a loyal reader I may consider your request. ^_^ I hope you liked the fact that this chapter kinda shows some brightening up between D/N. I know it's taking a while, but it will happen! Thank you so much for all your support! *sniff sniff* I love all my reviewers!

Lady Marie: *grins* Geez am I making everyone hate Lillian or what!? She's just sooooooo evil! Hehe, thanks for reviewing!

clarylissa() : hm…I haven't really thought about that yet. I haven't written that far. Thanks for the comment, I'll think on that! I think I should keep him a stormwing..but then again, since he's so powerful that he came back to life maybe he should be human again. I dunno. What do u think? 

caroline(): Yea, I like Daine too, don't worry, I'm not trying to ruin her life because I don't like her, I think she's a good couple with Numair!

Lady Lianna: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing my story again! I know I know, lots of people are mad at me for not killing Lillian yet. Hehe, maybe sometime later you guys will get your wish! 

W-O-L-F: Ok, I don't know if I will remember to email u every time I update, but if you look at the page using the updates category, it will show up! Thanks for reading! Actually, 34 reviews took less time than I expected! Wow! Everyone is reviewing so quickly! Is probably is MOST DEFINITELY, but I still have to think about maybe 10% of it. HaHa, that would be funny, but probably not, I don't want them to break up too many times! You guys will all hate me then! 

Amberel(): Thanks! I'm glad to hear that my story is unique! Thank you sooooooo much for being nice! *sniff sniff* *bursts into tears of gratitude* lol

Martini(): Hehe, ok, I will try to write fast!

Silva Sun: Thanks! Ok, thanks to all my reviewers, I will continue writing my story. Yea, if I didn't have so much hw, I would be done with my story by now! I guess you all will just have to wait….^_^


	7. Preparations

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: *skips in and looks around* Oh hi! I LOVE all the nice reviews I've gotten! Thank you sooooo much! Expecially those who keep reading and reviewing! Hehe! Oh yea, I forgot. I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said I refuse to update until I get 47 updates! Oops, I meant reviews! Anyway, I hope you like the story, and this chapter is going to start looking brighter for Daine and Numair! Yay! Enjoy!]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning Numair slept in. Finally, when the bright sunlight pierced through his eyelids, and he could mope around no longer, he groaned, slowly sat up and yawned. 

"Mithros, today is the ball!" the mage remembered, "I wonder if Daine is going to be there." Just in case, he stood in front of his closet to pick out something to wear. After many moments of hard decision making, he picked out his gold-rimmed black cape, and his best suit. He wanted to look good for Daine. 

The day dragged on, and Numair constantly checked his watch. Usually he would be dreading a ball, but any chance to see Daine would be like Heaven to him. Finally, an hour before the ball, he started getting ready. Numair wanted lots of time to prepare and be ready.

30 minutes later, he was ready. After checking one last time in the mirror to make sure his hair was perfect, he walked toward the door. Just as Numair was about to open it, the door swung open and Lillian popped in. 

"NUMAIR, YOU LOOK PERFECT!" Lillian exclaimed in a shrill voice. Numair winced and rubbed his ear. Then his eyes widened as he looked at Lillian's dress. She was wearing a long emerald colored dress, with blue trimmings. But, he had to look away because he realized that she had a VERY low collar. As much as Numair hated to admit it, she did look pretty. 

"What would Daine think?" He thought to himself sorrowfully. 

"Are you ready do go?" Lillian asked impatiently.   
"Huh?" Numair looked confused until he realized that she expected him to escort her to the ball. He forced a smile and his happy mood disappeared as he reluctantly took her hand. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Meanwhile, Daine was dressing up. She had just found out the ball was in her honor! Excited as she was, she was still nervous about seeing Numair again. Would he forgive her? Would he ignore her? Would he yell at her? A million doubts flew through Daine's head, as she quickly blocked them out. The beautiful girl put on her dress of lavender and gold, and combed her hair until it shone like gold, cascading perfectly down her back. Then Daine wove matching lavender ribbons in her hair, and put on her glittering shoes. Her necklace shone as the light bounced off it, sending rays of color throughout her room. As a final finishing touch, Daine carefully put on the earings that she had bought the day before. They were delicate gold hearts, representing her love for Numair. After Thayet and Ouna helped her with face paint, she was ready. Turning around to look at herself once more in the mirror, Daine smiled, _I look almost as beautiful as Thayet! _She thought happily.

[A/N: Sorry I had to end it there, I have a ton of homework, but I promised you all I would update ASAP. So there it is, hope you like it! Aren't I mean! I still haven't gotten to the ball part yet! I am writing as fast as I can to keep up with you guys, and I will add another chapter after I get 56 reviews! I'm evil! ^_^]

Lady of the Shadows: Well…sort of..you'll see when I write more! *grins mysteriously*

The Lady Maharet of Raleigh: Hehe! Yea, this story will have an unexpected ending. Actually, not really, but the part before the ending is. Confusing? Thanks!

Lady Katrina: lol, hehe, ok. Don't worry, I'm writing fast! 

Lady Katrina: Yea, she's REALLY evil. Right now you all haven't gotten to the climax of my story yet, it will just get even better, I hope! 

Lady Katrina: Lol, I will try and make it a happy ending! I'm just trying to restrain myself from giving it away!

Wolf-of-Tortall: hehe! I haven't written the ball part yet, but I think you will be kinda right. Don't worry, I won't make Lillian do anything TOO evil, for the sake of my loyal readers! Lol. Your welcome! ^_^

Lady Lianna: Thanks! Oh don't worry, she will knock his socks off, u'll see! Hehe

anonymous(): Woah! Getting impatient there! J/k, I'm writing, I'm writing…*gets pen and starts writing*

Lady Marie: I'm writing as fast as my fingers can type! I know this is full of suspense tho. Yesterday I spent 5 HOURS on the computer doing a US History assignment!

Clarylissa: Hm…I guess I PROBABLY will bring him back as human. It just makes things easier. Well, I'll keep thinking on that. Thanks for reading!

Alisa: I know, aren't I evil! Oh well, just keep reading and reviewing, and some dramatic happy scenes just might happen! Lol

queen of chickens: hehe, lol. Thanks very much *british accent* you are a very lovely person! Lol. Yea, they will probably get back together, I don't have anything against them. Keep reading to find out how! *hint hint* It's gonna be very dramatic, but not the usual "OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry! Daine!"

*Daine leaps into Numairs arms* hehe

Cinereath: Thank you so much! You make me feel so loved! ^_^ Sorry the ball didn't come yet in this chapter, but it will in the next! Keep reading! Thanks again!


	8. Please Review!

A/N: Sorry I didn't get a real chapter up, but remember, I said I wouldn't update until I got 56 reviews! *cries* I updated, and not very many people reviewed! Thanks to all those who did! Hugs to all of you! Well I still will give you all a chance to update. I am keeping my side of the bargain, I have chapter eight written, and ready to be posted, but not enough people reviewed! Oh well, please review so I can post the next chapter!  
  
Well to make up for giving you all false hopes for another chapter, I'll give you all ideas on what fics I might write after this. Please don't steal my SOMEWHAT unique ideas! Thanx!  
  
A Leaf fic: If I wrote this fic, even though I don't know what I would write about, it would be about Leaf's life as a darkling! Sound interesting?  
  
K/R: I also might write a Kel and Raoul fic.that would be interesting.  
  
K/N: I always thought that Neal and Kel will make a great pair, I could also write about them.  
  
My own story: Well I have this story written, but it doesn't have to do with Tamora Pierce. It's not finished though, I have maybe only 4 pages done. It's about a princess with magic, even though she doesn't know what kind, and finally finds out later. The princess starts out the story not knowing her past or that she is a princess. Let me know what you think! I may post it in the miscellaneous section and see if anyone likes it. If they do, I will probably continue!  
  
Well thanks for listening to me blab on, remember to review! The next chapter actually has the ball in it! Don't you want to read about that?! Of course you do! So hurry up and press the review button! Thanks for reading my fic also!  
  
~¤Arctic Princess¤~ 


	9. What you've all been waiting forTHE BALL...

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter all of you have been so paciently awaiting….THE BALL!!! YAY! I won't blab on too much so you can hurry and read the chapter! Then of course, nice people that you are, you will click the review button! Right? *looks hopeful*]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Numair and Lillian arrived at the ball, many people ran up to greet them. After all, Numair was the most powerful mage in Tortall. The distressed mage tried his best to be polite, greeting people here and there and as people said things to him, he just smiled and nodded as his eyes scanned the crowd. 

__

Where was Daine? He wondered frantically. The only reason Numair was here was to see her. He wove his way around the ball trying to shake loose of Lillian's tight grasp of his arm. The last thing Numair wanted was for Daine to see him with Lillian clinging to him with half of her clevage showing. 

When he finally managed to lose her, the tall man sighed and sat down on the chair nearest to him. By now, the ball was starting, and he still hadn't caught sight of Daine yet. What if she wasn't coming? Numair would have given anything right then to see her shining hair and touch her beautiful face. To hear her whisper that she loved him…suddenly, Numair's daydream was interrupted by Jonathan's voice. He had magnified it with his gift, and blasted throughout the room. As everyone either jumped or covered their ears, Jon grinned sheepishly, and began talking, this time in a normal tone.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, mages and healers, today we are gathered here to to celebrate Veralidaine Sarrasri's defeat of Ozorne." Numair gasped, _If this ball is held in Daine's honor, then she must be here! But where!? _Jonathan continued, " So, may I present, the beautiful VERALIDAINE SARRASRI!" The crowd turning around to face the stairs that Daine was gracefully decending. Her dress danced around her ankles as she walked, making a musical rustling sound. Everyone in the room was holding their breath, and most of the males in the room were already running toward her. 

Numair tore his eyes from Daine, and was sickened to see the hungry lovesick looks on most of the men's faces, and the daggers of jealously stabbing the women. _Looks like I'll have tough competition tonight, _he thought bitterly. 

Daine carefully wove her way through the crowd and dipped a curtsy to the king and queen. This graceful movement caused everyone in the room to take another intake of breath. To Numair's surprise, even Jonathan was grinning widely, and smiling at her. Daine flashed a bright smile, and Numair's heart melted, as did many others in the room. _How could I have not remembered how charming her smile was, _Numair thought sadly. He stared at her full red lips, remembering when how tenderly he used to kiss them. Then, his thoughts were interrupted as someone called, "Daine! You're here!" Numair turned around to see Perin running as fast as her could towards Daine. He glared at the clerk, and was unaware that everyone else did too. Jonathan had a look of annoyance on his face that he quickly smothered. _Why was Perin there? All he wanted was to bed Daine, and besides, she doesn't even like him! _The jealous mage thought resentfully. As Daine saw Perin, she flashed another one of her radiant smiles, and Numair's heart sank. _Did Daine not love him anymore?_

**************************************************************************************

[A/N: Aww..poor Numair and Daine! I guess they'll just have to wait a little before their relationship mends! I know Perin was supposed to be a annoying character in the Immortals series, but I decided to make him somewhat nice. Although as some of you mentioned, Kaddar would have been cool too. OMG! By the way, I went to Tamora Pierce's book signing! She's so funny! I got two books signed by her and got to take a picture with her! I'm so happy! ^_^]

queen of chickens: Yay! You reviewed again! Hehe, *grins at chickens* lol

Martini: Yah, I know, that was a horrible place to end. I guess this one may be a LITTLE better….Thanks!

(): I'm still thinking about what to do to Lillian. I'm sure all my reviewers have many ideas! Lol. 

Alanna of Collins: Thanks Katy! Glad u liked it! Uh..I dunno if we should put it on the CQ website tho, cuz no one has read Tamora Pierce, and they wouldn't know what the heck I was talking about! Lol. 

queen of chickens: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing for me! Hehe, maybe not six, but two or three…I guess. Since I'm desperate for reviews! 

Cinereath: Yea I know, I'm starting to hate the characters I made up myself! 

Cinereath: hehe, lol, I guess I have to update now. Have fun reading about the ball! I decided to reply to all of your reviews altogether or else this will take up half my story! Hehe. Thanks! Wow! U sure reviewed a lot! If you do this on every chapter I'm not gonna be able to keep up with you! I have to wait for a few reviews other than your though. Numair isn't all that evil, he's just kinda blind..lol, but you'll see, Daine is going to take her revenge soon and break Numair's heart. But don't worry, in the end it will all be good! 

Anonymous: Ok, I'm writing as fast as I can with all my homework to do everyday. Don't blame me if I don't post very fast, blame my teachers!

Lady Katrina - Twitch: Thanks! I don't know if you'll really like the ball ending, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy the end of the fic when they FINALLY make up. 

Phisheane: Thank you so much for reading my story!


	10. Numair can't take it anymore

Disclaimer: See all the OTHER chapters! I'm not gonna waste your time since this is an exciting chapter!

[A/N: This kinda sad, I know you all wanted to have Daine and Numair make up, but I want to make you all keep reading!]

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Numair sat down on a chair, sipping some punch, while Lillian was frantically pulling on his sleeve. He resisted the urge to slap her, and intead just ignored her. Lillian had caught up with him, and for the last few hours been endlessly begging him to dance. 

"Come dance with me Numy,"She whined, "It's not any fun just sitting here!" Numair's face paled as he heard what Lillain had just called him. Just to stop her annoying begging, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Lillian's face brightened, and she wrapped her slender arms around Numair. They began dancing, and Numair would have noticed how tight Lillian was holding him, but he was too busy watching the Wild Mage. Daine was smiling and talking to a young man who was looking like he was in Heaven. She danced with all the men who asked her too, but Numair noticed that Perin was her most frequent partner. Numair's heart filled with hate, and tried to resist the urge to blast Perin somewhere far away. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Daine felt herself being whisked around by many different men, and she smiled and chatted with all of them, but her heart wasn't in it. She watched Numair and Lillian out of the corner of her eye, and she felt a stab at her heart and she watched Lillian pull Numair closer. The man she was dancing with suddenly let go of her and Perin took her hand. Daine smiled at him. He was helping her feel better again, and had become her friend. Tears stung her eyes as she watched Numair and Lillian fly around the dance hall, they were such great dancers together. Perin pulled her closer to comfort her, and she rested her head against his shoulder. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Numair watched Perin holding Daine, and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He growled and attacked Perin. 

"No Numair!" Lillian and Daine cried together, but to Numair, their voices were only a small distraction. Numair felt a searing pain run through his arm, but he ignored it. Daine desperately tried to yank Numair off Perin, but it wasn't helping. It took Daine, Alanna, Lillian, George, and Jonathan all together to pull him off. Perin's face was already darkening with bruises, but Alanna reached him quickly and healed most of them. Numair's jealous rage slowly faded, and he realized what he had done. He started to apologize to Daine, and a little reluctantly to Perin, but Daine didn't give him the chance. She ran out of the room, pulling Perin with her, as tears coursed down her cheeks. 

"Daine wait!" Numair called, and tried to stand, but his arms and legs ached. He watched sadly as Daine stalked from the room, never checking her stride, and he could feel his heart shattering. Numair stood with great effort, and with some encouraging from Jonathan, he trudged after the only woman he had ever truly loved. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

[A/N: I'm sad, not many people are reviewing! I guess I'll just stop until I feel people are reading my story..lol, aren't I making you frustrated?! Don't worry, I won't do that to you, I will keep writing, but I won't post it until people review!!!! Oh yea, thanks to all who keep reading and reviewing every chapter! I love you all!]

clarylissa: I know, that was kind of mean. Well I guess this wasn't what you really wanted to happen, but be patient, you will get your wish! 

Cinereath: lol, thanks, I'm glad you think Numair deserved it, I wanted to make him a little jealous too! Hehe, that's funny that your hamster can turn off your computer! Lol

Daine: Yea, I'm really HyPeR now! Lol

Another anonymous: Thanks! I'm not sure what will happen next with Perin….

Rose: hehe, having Perin and Lillian together would be hilarious! *starts laughing* Wow! Watering eyes! Hehe, thanks for making me feel proud of myself! *hugs* 

Julian: Thanks! *looks happy* Please keep reading! 

Lady Lianna: Thank you! I know, I just had to make Jon perverted for emphasis, I apologize to all Jon fans! Hehe, even tho I thought that was kinda funny…

Spangled: Thanks! 1. Ok, yea, I try to write more, but I sometimes just don't have a lot of time. When I reply to reviews it often takes a lot of space. 2. Well Lillian mentioned that she was working for Ozorne, and I think I've fit in what Numair is thinking, but ok, maybe I'll add a little to Lillian's thoughts. 3. Yes, don't worry, the jealous Perin thing in just starting…hehe. 4. You wrote 3, but I'm sure you meant 4. Ok, I'll take all your advice into consideration. Thanks for reading!


	11. Jealously

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: I know you all will hate me after this chapter, but I just HAD to add to the drama, lol. *runs and hides* They WILL get back together! Be patient! It might help if you review…Thanks to all those who do!]

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Daine ran blindly into the cold night, dragging Perin with her. _Numair danced with Lillian the whole time, but when I start having fun, he ruins it with his unreasonable jealousy! _Daine thought furiously. She collapsed onto a stone bench and sobbed. Warmth enveloped her as Perin wrapped his arms around her trembling body. Daine clung to him and cried for the loss of Numair, cried for the loss of the man she had come to truly love. Finally, her sobs quieted as Perin murmured soothing words to her and stroked her hair. Daine sat up, and looked at Perin. He gazed at her, and he gently brushed away a tear on her face. She was glad to have someone to talk to, someone who cared about her no matter what happened. Perin's face was suddenly very close to hers, and he brought his lips down and pressed them against Daine's full red lips. She kissed him back gently, and Perin tried to deepen the kiss. Daine quickly pushed him away, and expected for him to get angry with her or be hurt. Instead, his face was full of understanding, and she hugged him again, shivering in the winter breeze. 

¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢¢

Numair shook with fury as he watched his beloved wildmage sit on the bench, wrapped in Perin's arms. He had seen their kiss, had seen the momentary happiness on Daine's face. Numair tried to remind himself that Daine had pushed Perin away, but maybe it was only because she didn't want to move too fast in relationships. He walked slowly back to his room, only dimly aware of the stinging pain in his arm. Numair opened his door and flopped onto his bed. _If you really love someone, you should let them go. _He had heard this many times, but it was so hard when it came to letting Daine go. _Maybe he should let his magelet go. She would be happier. _For these couple weeks, Ouna had told him that Daine had never smiled until the ball with Perin. _All I have caused her is pain, _Numair thought sorrowfully. Exausted from his depressing thoughts, he fell asleep, and dreamed of once again running through beautiful meadows with Daine at his side laughing happily. 

££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Daine didn't know how to begin. She still loved Numair, but didn't want to hurt Perin. 

"Perin," she started hesitantly, "I'm really sorry if I led you to think I loved you, but I don't. You are a great friend, and I'll always treasure your friendship. Numair has already occupied the space in my heart, and my heart only has room for one. I hope we can still be friends." Daine looked up, and Perin looked hurt for an instant, but smiled sadly. 

"Daine, I know you love Numair, I can see it in your eyes. I'm going to tell you this. I love you, and will always be there for you, even if you don't love me. I want you to be happy." Daine's vision blurred as warm tears slid down her cheeks. She hugged him again gratefully, and he held her for what he knew would be the last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Perin left, Daine sighed. She didn't know what was wrong with her! How could she have led Perin on like that!? Deep in thought, she didn't notice as men in black hoods covered her mouth and held a hankercheif to her nose. Daine fought against the arms holding her in vain, then everything went black.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

[A/N: *sniff sniff* Isn't that so sad! It's really sappy and cheesy, I know, but if you don't like it, you shouldn't even be reading this fic! It's full of this stuff! OMG! I wrote a cliffie! That's mean huh?! Daine gets captured! I really am torturing you guys aren't I? Hehe, unless of course you don't like Daine and Numair, then you should be throughly enjoying it! The more you review, the sooner I'll update!]

Martini: Hehe, thanks for being enthusiastic after each chapter, I'm glad people continue to read my fic!

Anonymous: You didn't tell me your name! I'm getting all the anonymous people mixed up! Are you one person!? Thanks anyway tho!

Lady Marie: I know, I know, I've heard this a million times already…I AM MEAN!!! Don't worry, NUMAIR AND DAINE WILL GET BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!!!! 

Lady Lianna: Thanks for all your support, hehe that's funny. I know I had to make it dramatic that they were both watching each other, I guess they were doing it out of the corners of their eyes…? Yes, Perin does like Daine romantically, as you might have noticed in this chapter, I just have to stir up things so everything is confusing, hehe. I'm finally getting into the INTERESTING part! 

Cinereath: lol. Hey, by the way, what's rn? I've always wondered that. Yea, I'm glad Numair jumped Perin, GO NUMAIR! As you probably will find out later, I'm totally supportive of D/N. (Even if it seems like I'm only trying to break them up right now, lol) Thanks for the review! 

Horse Hearted: Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad new people are reading my story! Not that I don't like the people who continue reading it, I luv you guys! Ok, I'm gonna try to keep you hooked on this story..

Anonymous: Ok, I am writing…thanks! They will make up after their million misunderstandings and fights tho..keep reading!! 


	12. Ozorne Takes Revenge

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: This part of the plot sort of resembles a TV show called Meteor Garden. I have to give a little credit to them. If you haven't heard of it, don't worry about it. Well, I updated since I left you all on an evil cliffhanger! *ducks and tries to hide* This is starting to get more interesting…]

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Numair awoke with a start to hear paper rustling. There was something sliding under his door! He ran to the door and opened it, hoping it was Daine. No one was there!? The mage looked around suspiciously, then picked up a note left on the ground. In big black letters were the words: **GO TO THE WOODS, THEN FOLLOW THE BLUE FLAGS. IF YOU TELL ANYONE, YOUR PRECIOUS LOVER WILL DIE! I WARN YOU, COME ALONE. IF THERE IS ANY SIGN THAT SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING YOU, DAINE WILL DIE. HER LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS. **Numair took a sharp intake of breath. Who had captured Daine? His heartbeat quickened as he thought of the dangers she might be in right now. Numair wanted to cry with frustration. He dashed out of the tower as fast as he could, his heart pounding in his ears. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_The earth was moving, something was standing in front of her. The world was a blur, she felt sick. _Daine vomited, then her head began to clear. She blinked and looked around her in confusion. Where was she? Suddenly, the wildmage realized that someone was watching her. Daine looked over to see Ozorne. She gasped, "How did you come back to life?" Daine managed to stutter. Ozorne smiled and the smile chilled Daine's bones. He walked over to her. 

"Well my dear girl, lets just say that I have my ways.." Ozorne reached out towards Daine and touched her face with a shiny steel feather. A thin cut opened, and Daine winced. 

"Lillian did a nice job, too bad I had to finish her," He laughed maliciously, and Daine shivered. 

"What do you want with me," She demanded, terrified of the answer.

"I want to use you to get Numair. He has to come alone to save you, and then I can kill him," Ozorne shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"No!! You can't use me do get Numair," Daine cried out desperately, "He doesn't love me anymore, he loves Lillian!" Ozorne smiled again, "Poor Daine, you still don't get it do you, I've been watching, poor Numair is more than in love with you, you are the center of his world." Then he began explaining everything to Daine. By the end, she was sobbing, and glared at Ozorne though her tears. 

"How could you do this!" Daine yelled, her voice trembling, "Numair will never be killed by you, he won't allow it." 

"Well that's what you're here for," Ozorne sneered, "As long as you're here, Numair won't dare even touch me!" Daine suddenly realized what was about to happen. She sank down onto the ground and cold fear followed through her. Quickly, she tried to change into an animal, but found that glowing chains on her arms were preventing that option. Then Daine knew what she had to do. If she were dead, then Numair would be able to kill Ozorne without hesitation. She bent down and reached for the dagger in her belt. Ozorne grabbed her wrist fiercely, and Daine cried out in pain.   
"Oh no you don't," Ozorne taunted, "I am not going to let Numair get here only to find that his love is dead." Hatred boiled inside Daine, but she was helpless. Then, she heard a rustle. Daine looked behind Ozorne, and saw a guard pushing a tall man with chains on his wrists. The man looked up, and Daine's heart fell to her stomach. It was Numair. 

***********************************************************************************

[A/N: I know, I know, that was a really horrible and boring chapter, the next will be better. Another cliffhanger! Now at least Daine knows Numair loves her. Next chapter will get dramatic. You have to keep reading! Please review, it makes me write faster. *wink wink*]

Alanna of Collins: Thanks Alanna! Lol, I heard your song on the radio yesterday, it was kewl. Well, ok, I will call u. 

Anonymous: I know, aren't I mean, I happen to love cliffhangers…unless they're on a story I'm hooked on..lol. 

Daine: I still have to think on what I should do to Lillian..How should she die…hm…

Clarylissa: Thanks for reviewing again, sorry I posted when u were offline. Lol. Yea, well your frustration should be over soon cuz I'm starting to FINALLY get into my main plot. The climax is coming soon, and it's not just fluff. I think some of you will appreciate that. ^_^ Keep reading and see what's going to happen next! 

Anonymous: hehe, ok, I did continue, be proud of me! ^_^


	13. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. P.S. The last chapter and this chapter and a tiny bit of the next resemble a little part of the Meteor Garden plot. Don't sue me! Thanks for reading and REVIEWING!!

[A/N: Hi again, sorry the last chapter kinda sucked. I just had to tell what happened to Lillian and have Daine FINALLY understand the mistake she made. Well first of all, I want to thank everyone that reviewed. While I was looking through reviews, I found out that I'm on some people's favorites list! Wow! Thanks so much! It makes me happy…^_^ Here's all the people I found, I'm sorry if I left anyone out, I didn't mean to! *looks guilty* Anyway, I'll try to get everyone.] 

Cinereath, Lady Lianna, Lady Marie, Lady Katrina - Twitch, queen of chickens, The Lady Maharet of Raleigh, and Flicker Fire Fly. Lady Jilly Bean put me on her favorite author list! Thank you all sooooooo much! And also to Martini, Daine, and Clarylissa for reviewing almost after every chapter! Thanks again!

(Oh yea, and to my friend, "Alanna of Collins," thanks for your support!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NOOOOO!" Daine screamed desperately, "why did you come!! They just want to kill you! Don't let them use me against you!" Numair just smiled sadly, "You know I would never let them hurt you magelet." At these words, sank down and buried her face in her hands, tears trickling down her face. Daine could see there was no hope, Numair had magical bonds against his magic just like Daine did, and Daine couldn't kill herself. If he tried to hurt Ozorne in anyway, Ozorne would hurt her, and Numair would have to give in. "Why did you come Numair!? Why!?" Daine repeated over and over sobbing. Ozorne grinned, and beckoned towards Numair. He obediently stepped forwards, and the stormwing sneered. 

"Well well well Numair, I'm glad you came, you don't know how much torture you just saved Daine." For emphasis, he slapped her, and Numair jumped up, only to be held tighter by the guard. 

"You said that if I came alone and unarmed you wouldn't hurt her!" Numair said, his face expressionless. Ozorne turned around, "You know that I'm going to kill you right?" 

Numair nodded. 

"Well if you stopped talking so much maybe I'll let it be less painful!" Ozorne shrieked. 

"Please begin, I die with no regrets, only that I won't be able to marry the woman I love," Numair declared, glancing over at Daine. 

"Close your beautiful eyes magelet, don't watch him kill me. Goodbye, and remember, I'll always love you," he whispered. 

"NOOOOO!" Daine screamed, "Ozorne don't do this! Please, I beg you!" 

"Too late now," the stormwing king yelled, "say goodbye to your lover!" He pinned Numair to the wall with strings of red magic, and Daine struggled against the bonds that had suddenly appeared, also tying her to the wall. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Daine screamed until her throat was hoarse, jerking frantically, trying to free herself while she watched Ozorne scorch Numair over and over with sheets of red fire. Numair was turning pale, and he began to slump, but he didn't cry out. He was bleeding from a million wounds, and his clothes were torn and shredded. Suddenly, Daine realized that Numair was her life, she loved him with all of her heart, and couldn't live without him. She was losing her sanity as she watched the person she loved most in the world be tortured because of her. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

[A/N: Isn't that a HORRIBLE ending! Well if you want to see what happens, hurry and review! Aww…Isn't it so sweet when Numair tells Daine to close her eyes…*sighs* Will Numair live? If he does, how? Does Daine lose her sanity? Wow, all those questions. I guess you'll just have to wait, and in the meantime, REVIEW!!]

Martini: Ok, I read your poem, it was good! Hehe, I know, wasn't that evil! Oh well, I've found that if I leave u guys at a cliffhanger, more people are likely to review! Mostly to call me evil, but that's ok! ^_^ 

Cinereath: *sniff sniff* This chapter is so sad, but sweet. Poor Numair…I guess that makes up for all the evil things he was doing. 

Anonymous: Sorry I took a while, this chapter was hard to write!

Lady Jilly Bean: Thanks sooooo much! I'm going to read some of the other stuff you wrote. Your story was good! Wow! I feel special! I'm on someone's fav author list! U can be on mine too! I think u deserve it! What is the author alert thing? Does it alert u when the author updates or something?

Daine: Yea, I think that once I'm done with the story, I'm gonna write about how Lillian was destroyed! Haha, since I only vaguely mentioned that Ozorne destroyed her. Does that make everyone happy? ^_^

Lady Lianna: I know! Wow! U have a VERY accurate guess there…*cough cough* I'm not going to say anymore…the last chapters are going to be about how Lillian died and how Ozorne actually came back. ^_^ Yea, I love romantic stories..*sigh* Wow, if u liked that, u will DEFINITELY be enjoying all the rest of the story…*hint hint* 

Raashna: Yay! Another new person! I love it when new people review! Not that I don't like my loyal reviewers. ^_^ Thanks!

Clarylissa: Sorry if I confused you, I kinda rushed through this part. Ok well the guard is Ozorne's guard, and he's used to tie Numair up and bring him to Ozorne. Who's everyone else? Well Daine is in a secluded area with only Ozorne, and Numair had to come alone to save Daine. Do you get it now? I hope so. ^_^

Thanks for reviewing!

queen of chickens: lol ok, I will update as soon as I can…I'm sad, the fic is almost over! At least you still have the How Lillian Died chapter left to look forwards to…oops, did I just say that? Lol. P.S. They WILL get together again…that is if Numair doesn't die…*grins evily* 

Senna Night: Hehe, yea, I like cliffhangers too, as long as they aren't on a story I'm interested in..lol. Ok, I'll try not to do anymore REALLY mean cliffhangers anymore. The fic is almost over anyway…*sniff sniff* *hugs fic* 

Alanna of Collins: Bowling for Soup? Ok..whatever…^_^ hehe, yea, I dunno if "Landen" is totally my Numair, but that's ok..lol. 


	14. Numair can't be DEAD!

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. P.S. Some of this resembles a little part of the Meteor Garden plot. Don't sue me! Thanks for reading and REVIEWING!!

[A/N: Awww…wasn't the last chapter sad…poor Numair. That was a mean cliffhanger huh. I'm sorry, will you all ever forgive me? *tries to look cute* ^_^ I'm also sorry I took so long, I had a major project in school I needed to finish. Remember to REVIEW!!]

Daine watched helplessly while Ozorne murdered her lover. As Ozorne gathered his magic together for one, last, fatal blow, Daine could hear someone yelling far away…"NOOOOO!" She realized it was herself, and suddenly something on her chest heated up. Daine looked down, and realized she was still wearing her badger claw. A gust of wind blew past her ear, and with it, a voice whispered, "Goddess bless, Kit," and with that, she felt her bonds loosen. Daine jerked to her feet, and dashed over to Numair. All she saw was the astonished look on Ozorne's face as the ball of red magic spiraled towards her. She threw herself at Numair, covering her body with his, and screamed as unbelievable pain shot though her. Daine prayed to Mithros that she was able to save Numair, then passed out. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Daine blinked sleepily, and wondered why she couldn't move. She summoned all her will, and cautiously lifted her arm. Pain shot through her, and she gasped. 

"You're awake!" Alanna shouted gleefully, and bent down to hug Daine. Then she thought better of it, and smiled.   
"Do you remember what happened? Why you and Numair were lying close to death?" 

Daine's vision was fuzzy as she tried to recall what had happened. Then suddenly she remembered. 

"How's Numair," she asked desperately, hoping that he was still alive. Alanna's face was pale, and she stroked Daine's hair. 

"I'm so sorry Daine, he died a day ago. You have been asleep for five days," Alanna reminded her. _FIVE DAYS! _Daine sat up quickly, but soon realized her mistake. She felt like she was being burnt all over. Daine cried out, and closed her eyes to fight the nausea. She felt soothing coolness on her temples, and leaned against Alanna for support. 

"Be careful Daine!" Alanna warned, "You're burnt all over!" 

"No! This can't be! Numair can't be dead! There must be a mistake! Even if he is dead, I have to go see Numair's body!" Daine wailed. Alanna ignored her cries, and asked, "The only thing that I still don't understand is that how come Numair was helpless against Ozorne? Ozorne's power is not as powerful as Numair's." A tear trickled down Daine's cheek.

"He wanted to save me. Ozorne said that if Numair tried anything, he would kill me." Daine blinked and tried to force back the tears. Alanna sighed, "So that's what he did." Daine tried to get up again, and failed, hot tears running down her face in frustration. Her lover was dead, and she couldn't even get up to kiss him good-bye one last time. _Now is not the time to panic, _Daine told herself sternly, _Numair's body isn't going anywhere, calm yourself first. There is no way the lioness is going to let you leave this room, you just have to coax her to leave._ Daine took a deep breath, she reminded herself that Numair was a talented sorcerer, and he might have thought of something to save himself. 

"How did you find us Alanna?" Daine asked with all the curiosity she could muster. 

"Well Kitten did, she sensed that something was wrong, and ran off. I followed her, and found you and Numair. I was afraid I was too late. I tied Ozorne up, and Kitten sang you some sort of song that must have saved you," Alanna grinned, "You can imagine what I did to him, I was mad." Daine managed to force a shaky smile. No one wanted to be near the Lioness when she was in a temper. 

#####################################################################################

[A/N: I know, I know, this is also a bad ending, don't you all just want to know what happens? Then REVIEW! Hehe, this time, I won't take so long, cuz I got my project done! YAY!]

Senna Night: Hehe yea, I update pretty often to keep the reviews coming! I'm glad I'll live to finish the story! Lol

Annakana: Thanks! Wow, I feel happy! I'm so glad u like my story that I'll write even faster! 

Caroline: I'm sorry for the evil cliffhanger, I know, a lot of people wanna kill me now. 

Wildmage Fina d'Avaesa, The Eagle: Yay! I'm glad that Immortals are your fav series. Mine too! It makes me sad that I'm creating so much conflict between them. Well you'll see what happens in the end, I promise it will be a happy ending! 

Anonymous: Thanks! Don't worry, because of all my wonderful reviewers, I won't kill Numair. I don't really want to, he's too cool. ^_^

Cinereath: lol, the story just wouldn't be the same without Numair…*sniff sniff* 

Clarylissa: Well you'll see, but for the benefit of my readers and reviewers, I might post a chapter on how Lillian died and how Ozorne came back to life. Sound good?

Alanna of Collins: hehe, thanks! U're making me feel really happy. ^_^ But hm…OMG! I can't believe that u like Nick again! Oh yea, also that u posted that for the whole world to see! Lol. Well I guess that's ok..

queen of chickens: I'm sorry I'm taking so long, I have SOOOOO much homework, and I've been really busy these days! 

Tequila: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Martini: Sorry I took so long in updating, I'm glad u like it! Hm…yea, I should do that, but I have to think about how things happen…I have a basic story plan, but I'm not sure what I should do with the evil people. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll think of something…


	15. Love has no boundries

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks!

[A/N: Sorry that was a totally bad ending, I left you all thinking Numair would die! Ok, now I'll make it all up to you. Remember that this story is supposed to have a happy ending! Not a depressed ending! Please review, I appreciate all your support! By the way, sorry I took so long, it was the homework again, thanks for not leaving my story! Oh yea, guess what? I got my first, sort of, flame!!! Haha, not that that's a good thing, but um..I guess you can flame if you want. I prefer nice comments tho please!]

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alanna, I'm tired, could you let me go to sleep? Besides, I bet George is missing you…" Daine grinned wickedly, trying to look convincing. 

"Hey!" Alanna yelled, "I don't think he misses me that much," she mumbled again. Daine hid a smile, and started to get under her covers. 

"How come you want me to leave all of a sudden," Alanna asked, looking suspicious, "You aren't thinking of leaving this bed are you?" 

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Daine said opening her eyes wide, and looking innocent. Alanna sighed, and left the room, shaking her head and looking skeptical. Knowing what was occuring in her friend's mind, she lay down and closed her eyes. Right on cue, Alanna popped back in, and checked to see if Daine was in bed. Daine stifled a giggle, and pretended to be fast asleep until she heard the door close. She grabbed the bottle of pain killers that were lying by her bed, and took a couple pills, then slowly crawled out of bed, wincing. The pills were spelled by Alanna, Duke Baird, and Neal, and we supposed to take away all pain. Daine had to admit, they worked like a charm. Most of the pain had left her body, and she was able to make her way to the door, and walked to the room next to hers, which Numair was supposed to be. Daine took a deep breath, composed herself, and cautiously opened the door a crack. She gasped as she saw Numair lying on the bed, pale, but covered with black marks. Daine ran to his side, and checked his pulse. It was still.

"How could you do this to me Numair!? How could you leave me all alone?!" Daine began sobbing, and the tears coursed down her cheeks. She reached a hand out, and stroked his face, but drew back quickly. His face was warm! He shouldn't be dead! Frantically, Daine looked for a way to reach him if he wasn't dead. Pushing up his sleeves, she something jingled. It was his focus. Just looking at it brought memories of her times with Numair, and her vision began to blur. Angrily, Daine swiped at the tears. She felt the magic of her and Numair combind in it, and she tried to bring him back. Ten minutes later, she dissolved into tears of frustration. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he was really dead. 

"Numair, please don't die, I love you, don't leave me like this!" Daine begged as she sobbed into his shirt. Her heart leaped as a voice answered, "Don't worry magelet, I would never leave you." She looked up to see Numair stroking her hair. He was alive! 

"Numair!!" Daine shrieked, and began to cry tears of joy. Her love wasn't dead! 

"Numair, please don't leave me ever again, don't you dare do that to me, please don't leave me," She repeated over and over, while crying the whole time. 

"I'm sorry magelet, I knew I was going to die, but then I remembered how Roger used sorcerer's sleep. I decided to try it. I guess I owe my life to him! I love you magelet, know that, and remember, I'll never leave you again." A tear trickled down Numair's face, and he brushed it away. An hour later, Daine fell asleep in Numair's arms. _She's so beautiful, _he thought. Her lips were red and rosy, and Numair brushed back one lock of unrulely hair. His eyelids began getting heavier, and he smiled and closed his eyes, knowing he would dream of Daine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[A/N: Awww…how sweet! Sorry, I know that chapter sucked, I just had to bring Numair back to life. I know, Daine wouldn't be that calm if she thought Numair was dead, but I needed to make it dramatic. Don't worry, there's still more! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Luv to all!]

Anonymous: Don't worry, did you think I would let him die?! I would never do that to poor Numair!

Senna Night: Yea, I know, I totally agree, I was thinking of torturing Ozorne too! But I'm not sure how he would be tortured…

Keita: ^_^ hehehe, thanks for reviewing! Yea, I know, pretty typical love story huh..oh well. 

Annakana: Wow, thank you so much! I feel so special now!! Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me! ^_^

Cinereath: hehe, lol. But it's ok cuz I won't let Numair die! 

Miss de Winter: Ok well first of all, I'm going to thank you for writing me a nice long review. But, I wanted to tell you this, I'm not writing this to be professional! I'm writing this merely for fun, as are most other people on this site. If it were professional, I wouldn't even reply to reviews or put author notes, especially since most of my author notes are full of happy faces and such. Besides, Numair is NOT laughing off Daine's feelings, but there's just misunderstanding. Sure, some of the characters are out of character, but none of us are perfect. As for the fast moving plot, I'm not trying to write a novel! This is just for fun! Oh yea, and the review thing, I do enjoy reviews, I'm not the only one on the site that does that? What's wrong with asking for reviews? Also, notice that I stopped doing that after a while…? Now that I have over 100 reviews, I don't really care anymore. Every author on this site begs for reviews, they're fun to read, and often times makes you feel better about your writing. Oh well, I guess you're free to voice your opinions, even though I don't entirely agree to them. Thanks for reading anyway. 

Angelbirdy: Thanks so much! Ok, I'll try to remember! Thanks for reading! 

Martini: Hehe, lol. I'm sad, my story's almost over! But oh well, I'm probably going to write a story about Daine, Numair, and LEAF!! ^_^ You're not being annoying, your reviews are fun to read! Hehe. Sorry I took so long, I had a bit of writers block….well at least you pressured me to keep writing it!

queen of chickens: lol, don't worry, I won't let Numair die, and yes you did sic them on me…when I didn't update for a while…lol. 

Clarylissa: I thought about it, you're right, it would be weird to have extra random chapters at the end. I've decided probably not to do it, but maybe I will. Thanks!

Trinn: Thanks!! Yea, maybe if I have time I'll remember to update my site! Lol, cya! 

Horse Crazy Lady: I know, Tamora Pierce rules!!! Don't worry, I will keep writing Tamora Pierce fics. 


	16. Love is Forever

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING!!

[A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, now that I've tortured you enough through this fic, I'm gonna make it end, happily ever after…hehe. REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh yea, I forgot, I know I mentioned in the first chapter that Daine was Numair's finance, but can I take that back? Please?! I need to take it back because of um…something that will be revealed in this chapter. Wouldn't you rather have me take it back so you can Daine can marry Numair and they'll live happily ever after? Hehe, I've decided to probably add a wedding scene since I love my story too much for it to end. ^_^]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Daine slowly opened her puffy red eyes, and wondered where she was. She was very warm, and someone was lying next to her. She turned around and smiled as she saw Numair, his hair tousled, and spread out over the pillow. Daine snuggled closer to him and grinned as Numair wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. She still hadn't gotten over the shock of losing Numair, then finding out he wasn't dead. She never wanted to leave his side again. Just then, Numair opened his eyes also to see a pair of beautiful gray eyes staring into his. He smiled and brushed a strand of chesnut brown hair behind her ear. "There's something I need to ask you magelet," Numair began tentatively, and Daine nodded eagerly. 

"Well as Ozorne was attacking me the only thing I thought of regreting in my life was not giving you this." Numair opened his palm and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. 

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you marry me?" he asked hopefully. 

"Yes Numair, I love you and I always will!" Daine cried and she kissed Numair happily. 

"You know what, my beautiful magelet? It was your love that gave me the power to live. I almost welcomed death when I was being tortured by Ozorne. But then I reached into my pocket and felt the ring, right then I knew that I had to live to see myself be married to you, and the diamond gave me the final power to cast sorcerer's sleep. Even though I didn't have my gift, I had a kind of magic that Ozorne would never be able to stop, the power of love," Numair explained, and he looked at Daine, tenderness filling his face. Daine's heart began to beat faster, and she wondered what kind of spell Numair had cast on her to create a love for him so strong that she lived for it. 

[A/N: Sorry this was so short, I didn't want to post the wedding yet. I think you'd all kill me if I ended in the middle of that! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Oh yea, after the last chapter I posted, I didn't get many reviews! *sniff sniff* Oh well, there's always this chapter….*HINT HINT* Have fun reviewing!]

clarylissa: lol, I'm not exactly the most normal person either….^_^ Thanks for reading and reviewing my story so much…*sniff sniff* I'm so glad you liked it! I'm going to write another fic about Leaf, Daine, and Numair! Yay! Thanks for the support! Luv always!

Anonymous: Thanks! Ok, I'll try to maybe make the chapters longer, it takes me forever to write a chapter, and sometimes I just don't want to keep everyone waiting. But I'll keep that in mind! 

Senna Night: hehe, yea, maybe you should! But that would be really sad…poor Numair! 

Alanna of Collins: Thanks! Ok, go ahead and tell Henry and Craig, they'll think it's really sappy…but oh well! Hehe

Tequila: Thanks so much!! I'm gonna go read a couple of your fics bye!

Martini: Thanks! I wanted you to know that one of the reasons why I got the last chapter up a little faster is cuz of your constant reviewing. Hehe, thanks again!


	17. United Forever

Disclaimer: Ok everyone, I'm sure you've already heard this a million times, but none of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Tamora Pierce, except for Lillian. Of course, I wrote this chapter, so please don't copy my work without my permission. Thanks for reading and REVIEWING!!

[A/N: Hi ya'll!! I'm glad you're still reading my story, all your wonderful reviews mean so much to me! Thank you! Oh yea, I think that you should all go read Martini's poem, All Alone. It's posted under Tequila's user name. It's really good, and I think she'd appreciate the support! Thanks Tequila and Martini for always being faithful readers and reviewers!! There's also Cinereth, queen of chickens, and Angelbirdy, clarylissa too, and a couple others…thanks so much! Oh yea, by the way, I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while, I was on a vacation, and too tired to write…sorry!]

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

One Month Later:

Daine sat on the soft chair in front of her mirror looking herself over. She was about to be married to the man she loved more than anything! 

"DAINE!!" Alanna bellowed from outside the room, "Hurry up or else you'll be late!" Daine stood up and carefully smoothed the long, silky dress that trailed behind her. Smiling at her reflection once more, she stood up and started for the door. Just as she stood, the bottom of her foot caught on her dress and she nearly tripped. Laughing at her own clumsyness, Daine lifted her dress, and began walking more cautiously towards the door. Her heart began beating faster, and she opened the door to see and impatient Alanna about to yell once more. 

"Finally," Alanna grumbled, "It took you long enough!" Then she smiled, "You look beautiful! Numair is one lucky man!" Daine grinned in thanks, and the two friends linked arms and walked outside. It was a beautiful day, and the sun shone brightly, giving everything a magical glow. 

Numair lifted his head, and blinked suddenly. An angel was appearing in front of him. He stared and his mouth fell open. _Mithros, Daine is so beautiful, Numair thought. _Still staring at Daine as if she would disappear any minute, he took her arm and began walking mechanically up the isle. It was almost as if he was in a dream. The cheers of all the Tortallians and animals were only sounding faintly in Numair's ears. Daine turned and smiled reassuringly at him, and his heart melted. Numair gave her a crooked smile in return. 

The two lovers stopped walking, and the priest began the wedding. The vows of everlasting love were proclaimed, and suddenly these words sounded: You may now kiss your bride! Numair leaned over his new wife, and gently pressed his lips to hers. Daine's arms encircled his neck, and Numair felt the love surging in his chest. Now the two were united forever….

*~The End*~

[A/N: Thank you sooooooooo much for reading my story and always being so supportive! This story would have never been finished without all my faithful readers! I know, this chapter wasn't that good, and the ending was kinda cheesy, but oh well. *sniff sniff* I'm so sad, my story's over! I will continue to write stories, and I hope you will continue to read them!]

Love Always,

¤Arctic Princess¤

CinCalix: hehe, yea, I just had to make a wonderfully mushy happy ending! ^_^ Aren't you proud of me?

Tequila: Thanks! Yup, Daine and Numair totally belong together! ^_^

Martini: hehe, sorry I takes me a while sometimes, either it's writers block, homework, or just plain laziness…lol. I'm glad you keep me writing! ^_^

queen of chickens: yea I know, it was kinda cheesy, I just had to make it all sappy. But thanks! 

queen of chickens: hehe, I know, I knew a lot of you would be happy with me for not killing him! ^_^

clarylissa: hehe, ok, I definitely will….I know! Leaf is so adorable!! I love it how he always says funfunfun! It's so cute!! You should get an account! I wanna read some of your writing too! I bet it's good! 

Sungirl: Wow thanks! I'm so flattered! I know, isn't Orzone evil!? Well this chapter is partly for you! Thanks again!

Kally: Thanks soooo much!! I feel flattered…hehe. 

Angelbirdy: Thanks for the compliment! I will try to write longer, don't worry, I know that was a REALLY short chapter, that was just because I didn't want to stop in middle of the wedding cuz I knew most of you guys would kill me! Hehe, thanks again!

Smurf: Hi! Wow, you read my story! Thanks! You should write a story too! 

  



End file.
